


雨夜

by sashiko_345



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 南以颜喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	雨夜

南颜之隐  
南x颜  
  
1．  
很奇怪。明明已经5月份了，可是重庆还在降温。

张颜齐坐在一堆垃圾里，偏头看见纱布窗帘被风吹起，溜

进来的冷风甚至还带了点雨的寒意。像是刚入秋。

他打了个喷嚏，继续对着电脑看剪辑的片子。这个样片要是再被马老师退回来，他是真的不想再剪下去了。刁钻妖艳的马老师！自己对自己要求高就算了！居然还这么严格要求别人！不就感官上有一点差觉吗？

就在他要发现一个绝妙的剪辑点的时候，耳边传来了敲门声。若有若无，悄悄的，好像还不想被发现。

“哇！真的是！要是是姚琛那小子来嘲笑我，老子就把他的头拧下来！”

结果，门口出现了一只被雨淋湿的小人。这个不速之客甚至还在用他的小眼睛瞪自己。

“周震南？你经纪人是不是喝醉酒，把你送错地方了？我这里不是五星级大酒店哦…..对不起！南哥，您请进！”

张颜齐顿感不妙，马上弯腰到90度，自动忽略了周震南瞥过来的警告眼神，恭请这位大明星进屋休息。毕竟人家现在是只“落汤鸡”，不赶紧把他请进屋，被某个尽职尽业的努力狗仔拍到了不雅照，可怎么办！

2.  
站在张颜齐的浴室里，周震南不客气地摁压着“吕Ryo”洗发水，在手里揉搓出泡沫后，往头发上涂抹。像是发型师一样，把手指伸进头发里，一把一把地，梳出了一个霸气的大背头。布满了水雾的镜子里，模模糊糊地看不清出什么样子。周震南皱着眉，伸手去擦镜子，结果因为手指上的泡沫，镜子越擦越脏。他有些恼火地打开水龙头，捧了一鞠水泼上去。随着水流蜿蜒，镜子里浮出了一个心烦意乱的少年的脸。

这就是现在的周震南。

说实话，他不是很清楚，现在站在张颜齐的浴室里，是不是一个有利无害的选择。

身上用的是洗发水和沐浴露，是张颜齐的；待会可能要泡澡的浴缸，是张颜齐的（如果不泡可能要被张颜齐推到里面去），然后待会要穿的睡衣，是张颜齐的。  
全身上下，都是张颜齐。

周震南想着想着，待会可能身上哪里都会有张颜齐的味道，心脏就“砰砰砰”地加速跳动，甚至安静的下身都有了上扬的趋势。

明明两个人之前都做了约定，不会再发生关系了。可是今天很重要的戏被别人抢了以后，他第一个想来的地方，就是张颜齐的家；他们曾经疯狂过，一起相拥过无数个白夜的小窝；一个让他一想起来，就可以继续在娱乐圈奋斗的地方。

一个小时前，他站在张颜齐的楼下，故意没有打伞，淋了半个小时的雨，才敢走上来。又在门口多站了半个小时，才敢敲门。

他知道张颜齐是个极其心软的人。大半夜来他家是个极其明显的性-暗示。只有把自己显得过于软弱，张颜齐才会一声不吭地承受住自己所有的任性。

“哈……”

这样的张颜齐，怎么可能舍得放走。

周震南打开热水，冲走了满头的泡沫。他闭上眼睛，  
舔了一下嘴唇。

3.  
张颜齐正在电脑前面奋斗，根本没注意到“咔擦”一声，浴室门开了。

泡过澡后，周震南整个人都从雨水里缓过神，身上散发出慵懒的气息。过长的刘海，湿湿地遮住了双眼。他低头摆  
弄头发的时候，能看到他衣领口处，露出小巧的锁骨。  
可惜专注在电脑屏幕前的张颜齐，并没有注意到周震南刻意的举动。

等到他有所感悟的时候，他已经被周震南圈在怀里了。

“你在剪什么？”周震南热乎乎地靠在他肩上。

耳鬓厮磨的痒意从耳廓，通过皮肤和骨骼，一路向下，穿过敏感的腋下，爬过胸腔，汇聚到小腹，酥了张颜齐半边身子。

“我、我……在剪片子啊！”

饶是freestlye喜好者的张老师，此刻也free不出什么来。他结巴半天，也只说出一句废话。

“我知道你在剪片子！我是问你在剪谁！最近你们公司在推焉栩嘉吗？”

张颜齐已经说不上话了。因为他感觉到，周震南攀在他的肩上，双腿夹着他，湿热的气息笼罩了起来。特别是那东西还抵住了他的后背。

“咳，周震南，你明天是不是还要赶通告？快睡吧！睡了明天好好工作！我们就不要！……”

他还没说完，就被推倒在地上。

张颜齐喜欢在矮茶几上剪东西。所以在坐的地上，铺了一层地毯，还随手扔了几个玩偶。

张颜齐感觉自己的腰躺在一个艾摩公仔上，使得他的胯往周震南的方向顶，而周震南好巧不巧，就坐在他的胯上，两个人的小兄弟，就这样不含蓄地面对面打了个“啵儿”。

“我真的，不行啊！我……”

他还没说完，就没的说了。因为周震南这狡猾的小狐狸一把捉住了他的小兄弟。这就算了，周震南还拿出他在台上性感的眼神，暧昧地扫视着张颜齐的每一寸肌肤，仿佛像个王在巡视他的领域。

张颜齐许久未尝欢的身体，自动想念起了以前深入髓骨的畅快，身下那个隐秘的穴口，开始自我张合，已然有了准备好周震南入侵的准备。

这不应该啊。

张颜齐忍不住喘起气，同时缩紧了肩膀，想去抵御一波又一波浅浅深深的快感。

“别抵抗我，张颜齐。你还没回答我，你们公司是不是要捧焉栩嘉呢？”

这他-妈跟焉栩嘉有什么关系？张颜齐模模糊糊地反驳了一句。这小朋友从哪里受了刺激，要跑来折磨他？拜托那个人赶紧滚吧！

许久未尝欢的身体，就在这样轻度的爱抚下，射了出来。张颜齐感觉到周震南的手指尖擦过敏感薄弱的阴-茎顶端，揉过两团肉球，最后挟了一手的精-液，试图灌进他的后穴。

张颜齐闭上眼睛大口喘息着新鲜空气，刚刚那一瞬间的失明差点要了他的命。高-潮过后的身体又放松又紧张，他现在因为脑袋昏沉，缺乏了思考的动力，只能眼睁睁看着，周震南在那儿，搞弄他的后穴。

他是一辈子都没理解过，一个男人，怎么能对另一个男人的屁股，那么有兴趣？

第一次的时候，两个人都喝醉了酒。迷迷糊糊地就上了，反正最后一点可怜的记忆，就是周震南眼泪汪汪的眼睛在恳求他：“张颜齐，我可以吗？”当时他被情欲折磨得上头，同时也对这方面的事情，有点好奇；同时，觉得是兄弟，无所谓就让了。没想到后面，一发不可收拾，两个人开始了有违伦理的关系。反正每次他也想做top的时候，不知道为什么，总是莫名其妙地又做了bottom。

“张颜齐，你还敢走神？”

突然后穴猛地一痛，张颜齐弓起了背。他夹紧的双腿被周震南撑开，韧带在接受挑战。两边都很痛。他不敢睁眼去看周震南，他怕他一看，就心软，然后就会乖乖地臣服在周震南的眼神里。同时，穴口的未知感，让他莫名烦躁，他能感受到穴里有四根手指头的在活动，并且他还隐隐期望着有更加存在感的东西闯进去。他怀念起了以前的充实感。

张颜齐觉得许久不见，周震南越来越厉害了。即使看不见他，也能被他的动作所吸引，期待下一个步骤。这可能就是狐狸精本精了。

4.  
周震南托起张颜齐的一条腿，把它放在自己肩上，这样能方便他进行扩张。

今天他很有耐心，完全忘记了戏被抢的烦躁，和来这里的失控。周震南慢条斯理地等待着，等待他的归宿达到最好的状态，能够很完美地接纳他的回归。

周震南盯着张颜齐，不放过他每一个反应，及时调整手上的动作，抠或是滑动。另一只手也不闲着，用温热的掌心，先覆盖上张颜齐胸口墨色的玫瑰花，再活用暧昧的手法，往下逡巡，刻意调动张颜齐的欲望。

张颜齐，全部都是他的。

他看着张颜齐像是受不住了，摆动着腰，想要收起腿，胯下的小兄弟从头顶流出水来，沾湿了耻毛，像是无声的求饶。他知道，他的手指因为练过乐器，所以指腹会有茧子，摁在内壁，或是滑过皮肤，都会像风飘过水面，推开涟漪。像是瘙痒，又像是性-欲的折磨，久久不肯散去。  
周震南觉得张颜齐的内壁开始柔软，并且主动开始扩张。他眯着眼睛，注视着张颜齐。后者拿手挡住脸，上下滑动的喉结偷偷宣告了主人的隐忍。

身体倒是诚实很多。

他喜欢在性-欲里翻滚的张颜齐。

“周震南……”

“怎么？”

“真的是，我不想理你了……你-他-妈磨磨唧唧地，像个女娃儿！…….我-操！”

近乎粗暴地捅进甬道。虽然这甬道已经被他细致地扩张好了，但显然它的主人——张颜齐还没有做好被侵入的准备。他的双腿颤抖地很厉害，咬紧了牙关想要抵抗下身的异物。但是周震南坚定不移地前进，让他的后穴，一步步丧失了护卫权。

周震南一步步地前进，突破过狭窄的阻碍，缓慢地进攻到了最深处。他清晰地感受着性-器上的筋脉被紧实的内壁贴着，有种力量还在把他往里面引。这好像是宇宙一般，没有尽头。

“好了好了！到头了！到头了！”

张颜齐害怕地叫了起来，周震南看着他主动把手搭过来，却因为无措，只是抓着他的手腕，手指无意滑过荆棘纹身。那双一向无神的眼睛，此刻带了感情，红红的，闪着光，像只大犬一样望着自己。周震南感觉自己的心脏，一下就开始乱跳了，并且下身也跟随跳动，膨胀着。

“周震南……”

不同于第一声，这次他听起来，软软糯糯，像个撒娇的小朋友，不过染上了情欲的哑意。

“好了好了，我知道了。”

周震南俯下身，去吻张颜齐。这张微笑唇，此刻被引导着接受了这个抚慰的吻。

“相交的舌尖，湿润想要表达多爱慕。”

“什、么？”

周震南看着被吻得晕乎乎的张颜齐，咧开嘴笑道：“你的歌啊，‘进一步、退一步，吊你胃口’，现在你的眼神就像‘槟榔草莓’……”

周震南曲起脖颈，去吻张颜齐眼角滑出的泪，并吞进了嘴里。

5.  
小孩身高1米72，张颜齐身高1米85。

张颜齐迷迷糊糊地想，周震南是怎么做到把他圈在怀里，超越身高的差距，把他这样那样？

按身高分配，也应该是他，像猛虎一样把周震南压制住，然后用大自然的力量支配这个小矮子啊？

“哈、哈……嗯——呼！……”

张颜齐感受着周震南活用他那精瘦的腰部力量，带动着充满力量的肉-棒，搅动他的肛门。筋脉的跳动刺激着他的神经，他的身体慢慢腾起一种空虚，不由自主开始收缩，与这外物交缠。他能感觉到周震南猛吸一口气，加快了抽插的速度，戳过、蹭过、撞过让他致命的凸起点。  
小孩锋利的单眼皮此刻流露出强劲，紧抿的厚嘴唇透露出性感，更不用说他青筋冒起的脖颈，和红透的皮肤。小孩皮肤本来就白，此刻覆着汗水，还散发着自己惯用的沐浴露的味道。

他叹了一口气，向周震南露出了自己的脖颈，表达他的纵容。周震南从善如流地瞄上了他滑动的喉结，舔舐着、啃舐着，并用灼热紊乱的呼吸，色情地喷射它——这是他们之间特有的调-情方式。

随着一种脖子被扼死的窒息感，身下像是打桩机一样的冲撞，张颜齐感觉全身都像泡在电解水里，无助地颤抖，伸手抱住周震南的头，忍受住他在自己的敏感点上肆虐。  
难以接受的饱胀感和酸痒爬上神经末梢，重兵开过尾椎骨，围住了心脏。既而他忍受不住地弓起脊背，绞紧了内穴，想要阻止周震南的猛捶。

但是周震南倔强地突破了重围，坚韧不拔地继续实干。这前所未有的凶狠力量，让张颜齐差点晕过去，快感叠加到无法控制地步的时候，周震南终于射了出来。

那冰凉的精液像是未尽的烟花，尽情刺激着张颜齐投降的甬道。张颜齐感觉自己，已经死了好几回了。

插射过的快感还在一波又一波冲击他的大脑，像是水面的涟漪，一圈比一圈更大。他像一条濒死的鱼，微张着嘴唇，止不住得喘息，以此证明他没有牺牲在刚刚一场恍若无边无尽的性-爱里。

“周震南……”

“哈、哈…….我在呢。”

张颜齐喘了白天，周震南也安静地等了半天。

“你……T…….”张颜齐吞了吞口水，决定不说脏话，“.是有多久没干过了？这么持久是吃了伟-哥来的吧？”

“……”

“别啊！兄弟！我错了！我错了！我真的错了！你出去你出去！”

6.  
后面干了几轮，周震南也记不到了，他只记得他单方面把体力极弱的张颜齐压得死去活来，并且只能无力地弓着背接受他的冲撞。

7.  
一场盛世结束后，周震南张颜齐清洗干净后，拖上床。自己找了个位置，舒服地窝在张颜齐怀里。

他闻着张颜齐身上的味道，是舒肤佳的牛奶味。这让周震南觉得放松。他贪婪地深吸一口气，把脸埋到张颜齐的胸口，听他平复下来的心跳声。

忽然他听到张颜齐咕哝了一声，于是他抬起头，靠近那张烦人的嘴，，认真去听，这个人睡着了也要吐槽的东西。

“周震南……”

“嗯？”他有些好笑地回应着,然后继续屏住呼吸，移动了一下眼神，落到张颜齐耳下的两颗小痣上。

“你-他-妈下次让我上!……”

后面的听不太清了，周震南忽然眨了一下眼睛，从嘴角到颧骨，绽放了一个放松的微笑，以至于傻傻地露出上排牙齿。

  
“好，下次。”


End file.
